


Bizzare Mansion

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Domination, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Lemon, Licking, Lime, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Taboo, Threesomes, Tiwncest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is hired by Charlotte Fay to work in her mansion as a servant. However he quickly finds out that as part of the contract he's to engage in sexual actions with not only her but the other employees as well.</p><p>Rated Explicit for Sex/Smut/Lemons/Limes.</p><p>And of course Harsh/Bad/Vulgar language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral Examination

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Something I've been wanting to do for awhile.
> 
> Don't expect any plot it's just pure random smut/sex.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or requests then ask in a review.
> 
> Also this story is set in a modern times and in a alternate world.
> 
> So yeah: Warning this story will contain: Slight underage sex, lemon, lime, M/F, M/M, F/F, threesomes, incest, group/orgy, domination, bestiality/zoophillia, Furries, futanari/shemales, reluctance, harsh/bad/vulgar language and more.
> 
> I WONT be writing: Scat, Guro (violent) Rape or Waterworks. So don't ask.
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENED OR DO NOT LIKE/UNDERSTAND/COMPREHEND THEN DON'T READ THIS!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy and review.
> 
> Ps: I'm sure I'm gonna get a lot of negative viewings but I don't care.

My names Andrew Murray, I am 15 and I'm now sitting in a cab heading up the forested road towards the isolated mansion. The reason I'm going up their is: The owner wants another servant.

So I called them a few weeks ago. They where quite pleased that someone wanted the job and after some conversation on the phone they sent the head butler to vist me. Thankfully my parents and siblings where out so I kept this secret. At the time I didn't want them to find out incase they tried to stop me.

Anyway the head butler was a really nice guy called Hans. (no last name) He was half German with a bit of the accent. I asked many questions, from where the mansion is, too who am I working for.

I was quite surprised to learn that the mansion is only a few miles out from the city. The owner is a woman called Charlotte Fay. I would be living in the mansion with the other servants whom I would be meeting after seeing the owner or 'mistress' as she liked to be called.

After Hans answered all my questions he said that they would phone back to tell me if I got the job. And a few days later I received a call telling me that I had been accepted and they had sent a cab for me.

Your now probably wondering: Why is he doing this? Are his parents fine with this? What about school?

Well truthfully my parents are partly the reason I'm doing cause... I hate them. You see I'm the third born son. I have two older brothers and one younger sister. My two elder brothers are another reason why I left. The both of them are dicks.

My younger sister is honestly the only person I can be civil and happy with. My parents are really pushy always saying. "Why can't you do spots like Joshua?" Or. "Why couldn't you make friends like Adam?" I just ignore everything they say. My brothers though are worse since they always pick on and make fun of me. Don't know why though, just always been that way.

So yeah. That's partly the reason why I'm doing this, another reason is because I want a job. Like I said I still go to school but right now it's summer and I've got nothing to do. I have very few friends who I only see at school, so their more school friends than best friends. So I started looking for a summer job one that wouldn't have me encountering my family somehow.

My parents would be like. "Stop trying to be a show off." Or some crap like that. Man when the call came I told my parents and they didn't believe, until the car came a few days later. I smirked at them as they're jaws dropped, they where that shocked that they didn't even know I was gone until I walked past them with my luggage.

And now here I am heading up towards this woman's estate.

I smiled as the mansion finally came into view. The driver drove through large gates that opened automaticity, I looked around at the little green garden with different flowers-mostly roses-grown. Besides the main building was a shorter one which I think may have been the garage.

Next was a smaller looking one built mostly of wood with hay bales laying outside. "Stables?" I thought.

Eventually the car pulled up to the front door. I got out and stretched since I've been sitting in there for an hour I was going to pay the driver as he got my bags out but a voice called out. "That von't be necessarily Mr. Murray."

I turned to face Hans who was standing on the steps just outside the front doors the tall, blond haired man was dressed in his butler uniform and was smiling brightly at me.

I smiled back. "Hi Hans good to see ya."

The man nodded. "Likevise, come the mistress is vaiting for you." He then turned and walked back inside. I took the bags thanked the driver and quickly followed him.

We where inside a large hall that had stairs that lead up to the floor above. There where about 8 doors, 4 on the ground floor and 4 on the second. It was kinda funny this hall looked like the entrance from Resident Evil, ya know from the first game. Except it was this place was well lit and hopefully their where no zombies, although that would be cool.

My eyes looked around at everything until they fell upon Hans who was looking at me strangely. "Vhy do you only have two bags?" He asked raising a brow.

"Well its just some clothes, shampoo and other toiletries." I said shrugging.

He only nodded and asked. "Vhat did parents think about you coming here?"

"They didn't believe me, until the taxi came for me. But even then they didn't say anything."

"They don't know vhere you are then?"

"No they do I told them but they didn't believe." I frowned in thought. "Well now that I think about it they probably weren't listening."

Now Hans frowned at me his smile from before gone. "Your parents don't care about you?"

Again shrugged unhelpfully. "Kinda they just ignore me."

Hans only stared at me before a sad small formed on his lips then he said. "Leave your things here and ve'll go and see the mistress first ja?" I nodded and left my things before following him up the stairs and through one of the doors.

We walked in silence together I wasn't really sure about what to say, I did wounder how he knew where to go since all the doors didn't have signs so I couldn't which was which. So to pass the time I looked at the portraits as we passed them. They where mostly people ranging from many things like religion to erotic stuff, like naked men and women in various acts. I don't really understand art but it made me wonder about the owner.

So I decided to ask Hans. "So why does miss Fay wish to see me?"

Hans chuckled. "Don't call her 'miss Fay' she hates that. Refer to her as either 'Mistress' 'Miss' or 'Madam'."

"Oh eh what's does the Madam want with me?"

Their was a pause before he answered. "She vishes to preform an oral examination vith you."

I nodded but he still had his back to me so I asked. "Any advice on what to say or do?" I didn't want to offend or upset this woman.

"Vell first off: Vhenever she asks you a question answer honestly, don't be afraid to ask questions. Second: Don't speak vhen she's speaking. And finally: Do as she says and enjoy yourself." He said the last happily like he knew something was going to happen.

"Wait wh-" He cut me off here.

"Here ve are!" Hans exclaimed.

I looked up at the door we standing infront and noticed that it looked like every other door we had passed. The difference with this was that it had a 'do not disturb sign' on the handle. I didn't bother to ask and watched him raise his fist knock on the door before he stopped and turned to me.

"Just a little varning: Don't forget to knock if you see that sign on any door." I looked at him strangely but nodded slowly for him.

He smiled and knocked on the door twice a few moments later we heard 'enter' and so we did.

I looked around the room. It was like a little library or sitting room with books on a shelf on one-side, little tables and chairs in circles like it was for like study/reading groups.

Only one chair was occupied and it was a woman sitting in it. She was a beautiful pale skinned woman or really sexy in my book. She had jet black hair tied in a neat bun, she was dressed with a dark grey skirt that went to her knees and white buttoned up shirt. She had black stockings on with her legs crossed over and she had black shoes on.

She smiled at us and Hans said. "Mistress this Mr. Murray."

"Hello M-madam." I was really nervous and I was trying hard to keep eye contact and not to stare at her well developed breasts.

"It's lovely to meet you too my names Charlotte Fay." She said politely then she looked at Hans. "You may leave Hans, thank you."

He bowed grinning happily and went to leave. I watched him go and as he closed the door he called out. "Have fun you two." Then he was gone.

"Huh?"

"We'll get to that later." The madam said causing me to look back at her. "Now please sit down."

I nodded at her and went sit in one of the cushy chairs but she stopped me. "No, no dear use that chair in the corner." She pointed and I turned.

In the corner of the room was a wooden chair and table. The chair was simply wooden no cushions or anything on it just a plain wooden chair.

"Is this some sort of test or something?" I thought remembering what Hans said about obeying her. "Maybe it's her way of making sure I know that she's the boss or something." Shrugging mentally then I went to collect the chair and I looked at it. There was nothing out the ordinary as it looked like a plain dark wooden chair.

Ignoring my paranoid thoughts I picked it up and brought it over and sat across from the mistress. I didn't sit close for two reasons, first their was a table between us and second I wasn't sure if I could behave myself.

I sit down making sure to sit on my hands since I'm really nervous. She doesn't comment or say anything for that matter only stares at me with her hazel/grey eyes, looking me up and down I do the same. (don't judge me.)

After sometime I decide to speak. "So madam what do you wish to see me for?"

She doesn't answer immediately just continues to scan me with her eyes. Then she smiles and speaks. "Nothing just want to know more about you."

I nod. "Ok what do you wish to know?"

"First name and age please, Hans neglected to mention them."

"My first name is Andrew and I'm 15 years old."

She raised a brow and rested her head in her hand. "15? Hmm you still live with your parents?" At my reluctant nod she continues. "How did they take it that you got a job?"

"Well they didn't believe me." I mutter but she heard me.

"Oh? Whys that?" She sounded really curious.

Hans said to tell her the truth so here I go. "Let's just say I'm not on good terms with either of them or my brothers for that matter."

She frowns. "Do tell."

"Well my mum and dad seem to favour my 2 elder brothers for reasons I do not know. They don't neglect me like forgetting to feed and stuff. They just ask why couldn't be like my dammed brothers and whenever I do something really well they say 'stop trying to show off' sheesh." I give an annoyed sigh at reminding myself about this.

Charlotte is quiet her mouth is in a thin line. "Tell me about your brothers?"

"Their names are Joshua and Adam. Joshua is the eldest and the jock out of us likes playing sports and all that stuff he's left school and is already working." I spoke with a bitter tone.

"And Adam he's just really popular guy that everyone seems to love, he's got guys envious at his looks and girls falling head-over-heels for him. If only they saw them behind closed doors then they would know that they where pure jerks."

The mistress nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that." I mumble 'its ok' to her. "Is their anyone in your family who like?"

I nod and smile at her. "My younger sister Claire she's only 10 years old but I'm closer with her than anyone else."

Charlotte chuckles. "That's good to hear tell me about her."

"Well she's really smart for her age and is always trying to figure out more about the world and everything init."

"You sound real close to her."

"Oh we are I used to play with her all the time when she was younger."

"Do your... Parents treat her like they do to you?" Charlotte sounded hesitant in asking me this.

But she sighed when I shook my head. "Thankfully not. Since she's the youngest and only girl they fawn over her and nearly spoil her. My brothers won't mess with because she has my parents wrapped around her little fingers." I laugh at that.

"She sounds wonderful."

"Yeah she is, uh can I ask something?" I ask wiggling myself. The mistress looks at me curiously before nodding. "Well ya see I told her that I would be working here and she thought I would never see her again. And so I was wondering if she could come and vist sometimes."

Charlotte leans back in her chair adopting a thinking pose. She stayed like that for a few moments before speaking. "For now why don't we wait until your settled in and then we'll talk about that."

I nod sadly I had promised Claire before I left that I would see her soon I hate that I have to break this to her. "Do you have anymore questions?" The mistress asked snapping me out my thoughts.

"Just one." She motions for me to continue. "I still go to high school and it's only the start of the summer holidays but after their finished and I have to go back does this mean I can't work here?"

"Good question." She comments offhandedly. "That would depend on you, preform well here and you can keep the job permanently. Slack off or if you can't handle it and you'll be fired." She said this in a very stern tone showing that she was meaning business.

"Ok but how do I get from here to school it's takes an hour-I think-to drive here so I can't walk it."

She waves my worry away. "It's fine our driver could pick you up he won't mind. You'll have to get up early though but you'll be used to it by then."

"Ok then that's all I have to ask thank you."

"Your welcome." Then she gave me a coy smile. "Now I would like to ask you private questions." I only frown but nod anyway. "Oh good now we talked about your family but do you have any friends?"

"Fair question." I thought seeing I've told her about my family and how they act.

"Well I have very few but I only see them at school so I wouldn't if they count or not." It was true I didn't know what to think about them.

She nodded at me. "What about a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

I blink. "I don't have either."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What?!" I shout surprised.

The mistress only smiles innocently before repeating. "I said: Are you a virgin?"

I only stare thinking that she isn't serious, but she is. "Should I tell her?" My minds in turmoil trying to figure out what to say. "Well Hans said to be honest."

Making my mind up I nod. "Yes I still am."

Her smile only turns into a grin. "Aww how cute." She then coos at me like a baby causing me to blush. I'm still trying to workout why she asked me this but she speaks again. "Well I think that their is only one thing left."

I tilt my head. "What's that?"

She doesn't say anything she only moves a document on the table towards me. "This is our contract all you have to do is sign this on the dotted line and your officially my servent."

She then holds out a pen I reach to take it but she raises a hand and gives a warning. "Once you sign that's it theres no turning back. The contract is permanent unless I fire you or if you or I die. If you want to go home right now then just say and I'll have Hans take you back and you could forget all about this." Her voice is really serious she's giving me a stren expression showing me that this is really important.

I honestly feel really frightened. You know I wonder if this is how Nero felt when Morpheus offered him the red and blue pills.

I take a deep breath then slowly I reach out and take hold of the pen but she speaks again. "Are you absolutely sure you do know you'll have to obey me and the rules of this house?"

I only nod at her not trusting to keep my voice and I sign my name on the line before pushing the paper and pen back to her. She turns it around and looks at it then and then she nods and moves it to the side.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and asked. "So eh what now?"

Charlotte only looks at me before a smile breaks out on her face. "Frist off move this table to the side."

"Must be another test." I think to myself before doing as I'm asked. I couldn't lift the table because it was rectangular and their was some books on it so I dragged it out the way.

After finishing the mistress gives another command. "Put your chair back where you got it and stand over there."

I frown but pick up the chair and take it back to the corner but I ask. "Where do I stand?"

She raises a brow. "Andrew at the end of each sentence remember to add either mistress, miss or madam."

"Sorry madam."

"It's fine." She waves it away before pointing at a spot on the floor a little away from where my chair was. "Stand there."

I nod and head over and stand as casual as I could then she gives a command I had not expected. "Take off your trousers."

I freeze and stare at her like she's mad but she's being serious. "P-pardon miss?"

"Pull down your trousers." Then she looks me in the eye it's like a battle of wills begins to see who would cave in first. And it's me who loses the battle easily by nodding slowly and wondering about what I got myself into.

I start to take my navy blue trousers down to my knees then she calls out. "And your boxers." I look at her mouth agape cause I know now that she is being quite serious with me.

She stares back with a stoic expression I gulp silently and then reach for my boxers. I pull them down slowly with both hands until they joined my trousers at my knees then move both to my ankles.

So there I was standing there with my lower body exposed and me just starring at her blankly. Now it was this point that the blood in body rushed to both my face creating a large blush and cock. I didn't need to look to know that I had a erection, I could feel it standing up and the mistress grinned as it came to its full height.

Without a word she got up from the chair and made her way over to me. It was then I found out that she was a tall woman compared to me as my eyes where eye level with her breasts. I looked at her face and she smirked at me as I shuffled timidly.

"Excited little guy arn't you?" I couldn't find the words to speak so I nodded mutely.

Again she smirked at me before taking a step back and getting on her hands and knees and brought her head close to my groin.

I looked down at her head. "Wait. Is she going to-" I didn't finish the thought as her tongue flicked out her mouth and touched my dick causing me jump in surprise. She giggled before looking up at me and looked at her with wide eyes she grinned and opened her mouth then wrapped her lips around my shaft.

I could feel my cock become warm and wet from being inside her mouth. It only got better as she began to bob her head back and fourth slowly. I started to move my hips back and fourth but she stopped the blow-job and looked at me.

"Do not move." She ordered.

I only nodded and she smiled before continuing the blow-job. It was really difficult to stand still and not move my hips but by some miracle I did as I was told. My knees started to feel like jelly as I started wobble from the pleasure.

And then the mistress did something really cruel.

She stopped bobbing her head and pulled back until she was at the tip. I thought she was gonna stop but then I felt it. With her tongue she licked around the head in slow circular motions teasing me I gave an audible moan and I felt her lips turn into smirk while she continued like before, she went back sucking me off. Stopping every now and then to tease me with her tongue.

My breathing started to come out in pants as she started to suck faster and faster. I could feel myself getting close to cumming and I thought it best to warn her. "M-mistress I'm g-going to c-cum."

She immediately stopped and released my cock with an audible *pop* then she stood up while my legs gave out and fell to my knees.

I looked up at her and she stared down at me. "Stay right there." She said I only nodded and watched her walk back to her chair and sit in it.

She crossed her legs and beckoned me over I began to stand but she stopped me with a raised hand. "Crawl on your hands and knees."

I did as I was told and crawled on my hands and knees the need to cum started to subside. When I was at her legs she looked at me deep in thought before nodding to herself and standing up again. "You've been a very good boy. You've done what I've asked and as such I believe you deserve a reward."

She then lifted up her skirt all the way up and that's when I noticed that she hadn't been wearing panties. She opened her legs a bit to show her pussy wet with her juices. She sat down again but this time with her legs open and at the edge of the chair.

"You know what to do?" She asked and I nodded dumbly my mind was really hazy at this point full of lust. "Then do so and don't forget to wank yourself off."

I crawled closer to her until my mouth was only inches away from her cunt. I decided to taste it and gave it a quick lick, the mistress shivered at my tongue tasting her. It was salty, moist, warm taste I couldn't really describe it but I liked it.

I started to lick repeatedly until I remembered her other order and used hand to start masturbating. Because of her blow-job earlier my cock was well lubed and when I started pumping fist I felt great already. I licked her all around even putting my tongue inside her which she seemed to enjoy as she had her hands on my head keeping me there.

I didn't mind.

We moaned and panted together she would tell to go faster and I would be happy too. After sometime I was starting to get close again to cumming so I stopped for a moment to tell her.

"I'm g-going to c-cum again m-madam." I was saying it between breaths.

Charrlotte nodded. "M-me too, t-together ok?" I only nodded and she forced my mouth back to work.

I started to pump my fist faster and lick her as best as I could. I was getting closer and closer and I'm sure she was too. Then we both orgasmed together crying out in ecstasy my sperm hit floor while I drank hers.

I fell to the ground and rolled on my side while she leaned backwards panting heavily like me. After awhile Charlotte stood up and fixed her skirt before walking over me and heading to the other-side of the room behind me.

I turned over and watched her pick up a box of tissues and use them to wipe her mouth and vagina. Then she walked over to me a kneeled down. "Sit up." She said kindly.

I sat up as best as I could and started to wipe away my seed from my shirt as best as she could. I was wearing a black-T shirt so the stain didn't really show. I jumped again as she started cleaning my groin and balls when she was finished she left to place the box of tissues back. After catching my breath I tried to stand, it took a bit of effort but I got it done and pulled up both my boxers and trousers.

I turned to her but I didn't look at her directly. She moved in front of me and said. "Look at me." My eyes slowly trailed up to her face.

She was smiling. "You did very well." Then she patted me on the like a puppy honesty I felt like one.

I nodded and said. "Thank you mistress."

She chuckled. "Andrew in these moments you may call me 'Charlotte'."

"Ok Charlotte, wait... These moments?" When she nodded I continued. "You mean this is gonna happen again sometime?"

"Of course it's part of the contract. I'll tell you about later after your settled inside your room."

"Huh?"

"Hans come!" She shouted suddenly causing me to jump in shock.

I heard the door open and turned to see Hans enter the room with his usual big grin on his face. "Ja mein madam?"

"Andrew here decided to join us." Hans started clapping. "Stop it. *he stopped* Take him to his room I'm sure you've already taken his luggage."

He nodded quickly. "Ja, ja I've done that madam."

"Very good, now Andrew." She looked at me. "Go with Hans he'll take you to your bedroom."

I nodded. "Yes madam." Hans waited outside for me while I closed the door then he began to walk down the corridor. I think it was the same way that we walked here together I'm not sure my mind was still thinking about what just happened.

"Ok so I just engaged in oral sex with my boss. What the hell!? And what did she mean it's part of the contract? Shit I should have read it! Arghhhhhhhh!"

I sighed aloud to calm myself.

"So part of the contract is I have sex with my boss hmm. Wait... Does that mean that Hans is the same as I?" I looked at the man in question who was leading me to my bedroom. "Should I ask?" I wasn't sure about what to do.

"So how did you find it?" Hans asked calmly.

I guess that answerd my question so I sighed and accepted telling him the truth. "I found it incredible." He only chuckled in response I decided to ask him back. "So I take it she does this with everyone?"

"Ja she does and yes that does include me. But to be honest I didn't like it much."

I frowned at that. "Wait wh-"

The bastard cut me off again. "Ve're here!"

The door again looked like any other down the hallway but what was different was that their was sign next to it that read. 'Guest Room No.01'

"Guest room?" I looked at Hans.

He then responds. "Ja you obviously you don't know the layout of the mansion so you'll be living here temporarily until your used to the mansion. Then ve vill give you your own room."

"But how am I supposed to find this room if I'm wondering around?"

"Oh it's very simple see that door their?" He pointed behind me where a door was. "Open it."

I went over to the door and opened it and smiled as I realised that it led to the entrance hall. "Right I get it thanks."

"Good, good now come into your room." I heard him open my room door so I turned and went inside to see it.

It wasn't small but it wasn't a large one either I guess modest would be the best word to describe it. Their was a single bed with white pillows and covers, next to the bed was my luggage and a small wooden table with a stool, their was a large wardrobe next to the door. And their was another door on the opposite side from where the entrance was.

I think Hans saw my questioning gaze as he said. "That leads to your bathroom."

"My own bathroom?" I looked at him and he nodded smiling. "Do I need to find my own room can't I just stay in this one?"

"Ja you could if you vish. The mistress vouldn't mind."

I was really happy right now but when he mentioned 'mistress' I was reminded about earlier and what she said. "Hey Hans?"

"Ja."

"Uh could you answer a question?" He nodded. "Well what was that about earlier between me and her?"

"Vell part of the contract is that ve have too have sex with her vhen she asks and/or vith each other."

I just blinked. "So I could sleep with not only her but with anyone in here?"

Hans nodded. "Ja but only vith their consent obviously and as long as its on mansion grounds."

I decided to ask another but I didn't want to look at when I asked. "Could I like ya know watch?"

"Ja, ja if that's your kink."

"Kink?"

"Vell if there's something I could tell you about the others is, zhat we all have different turn-ons and such, ya know things that make you horny."

"What turns you on?" Yeah I went for the blunt approach.

"Me?" He pointed at himself I nodded and he grinned. "Let me show you."

He came towards me and lifted up my chin with his hand so I looked him in the eyes. I felt frozen like I couldn't move I could only stare at his dark green eyes before his face started to come closer to me.

"Wait wh-"

That thought died immediately when his lips touched mine. I opened my mouth in surprise, which was a stupid idea as he sent his tongue into my mouth. I felt it probing my mouth and my own tongue came into contact with it by mistake. (I swear) And I hate to admit it but it felt real good.

My mind became hazy as Hans continued to kiss me before he pulled away. For a second time that day my legs gave away and I feel to my knees.

Hans put a hand on my head massaging my head and said. "Ya know boy? I vould love nothing more right now than to strip and fuck you right here." I only looked up at him liking his dominant looking expression before he smiled and said in a happy voice. "But I must leave for now since you must unpack. Vhen your finished head down to the dining room vhere you'll be introduced to everyone auf wiedersehen."

He then walked out the room briskly shutting the door behind him.

I stayed there for sometime before taking a deep breath and shouting. "What the fuck have I got myself into?!"


	2. Meetings & Family?

After Hans left and I had shouted out loud. I started to unpack my things and going over today's events in my head.

"I am now a servant to Charlotte Fay." I started to check off everything that had happened mentality. "We've just had oral sex with each other." My face heated up at the memory and a full blown flush came to my face at what Hans did to me. "He fricking kissed me! And I liked!!"

I sighed to myself and layed on my comfy bed trying to relax. "Well I best be off to the dinning room." I say aloud to myself.

After leaving my room (and taking note that the 'do not disturb sign' is on the door handle) I head out to the entrance hall. But it is there that I realise Hans never told me where the dinning room is. I mutter curses silently then decide to try one of the ground floor doors since if I've to go to the dinning room, it should be on the ground floor.

Their are 4 doors to choose from, 2 on the left and 2 on the right. I'm not gonna lie I know nothing about mansions and their interiors. So I just take a guess and head downstairs for the first door on the right of the entrance. It is here that I find myself in a hallway similar to the second floor, except this one is brightly lit because of the large windows letting in the sunlight.

I walk down the hall wondering if I'm going the right way or not. It is then that I heard voices coming from up ahead. At the end of the hallway it turns a corner and I think that's where the voices are coming from. I start to silently tiptoe my way over in case they hear me.

When I near the corner I poke my head around and my eyes widen at the site. A maid with dark purple hair (which I'm sure is dyed) is moaning as a dark haird butler kisses her neck while one of his hands is up her skirt. I'm just standing silently as I can watching the show.

I can feel my cock start to become erect at the scene. Both the maid and servant don't know I'm here and their far away enough that I can run away if they see me or hear me. So I decide to watch quietly as I snake my hand inside my boxers and start to gently stroke my dick.

The butler trails kisses from her neck up to her jaw until he reaches her mouth. Both kiss each other and he moves the hand that's in her skirt down taking her panties with him. They both stop for a moment as she helps him take off her panties. When they where discarded the butler asked her something, I couldn't hear them but I think it's because his cock isn't lubed yet.

The maid shakes her head and pulls her skirt and says something back. Then she tugs on his trousers trying to pull them down. He only laughs and nods his head before undoing his belt and taking down his trousers and boxers. Again they kiss as he sits her up on a desk near the wall and lifts up her skirt he knells down and begins to lick her out.

I slowly jerk myself off watching them.

After awhile the butler stands up, spits in his hand and wipes it on his cock. He then guides it to her pussy and lines it up. He looks at her and at the maids nod pushes himself inside her, she crys out as he starts to fuck her slowly before he begins making a rythum. He goes slow at first then faster and faster. I start to do the same to see if I could cum at the exact same moment as them. (Yeah I know that sounds weird)

The maid tilts her head over to the side and he begins to attack her neck with his mouth. I'm not watching anymore I've put my back to the wall to stop myself from falling on my knees I can feel myself getting close to cumming.

Evan though I'm not watching them I can still hear their moans from down the hallway. It is only when they cry out that I finally cum but I cover my mouth with my free hand so that they couldn't hear me.

I pant heavily trying to collect myself, taking slow deep breaths to get myself under control. I stand up and peak my head around the corner. Both the maid and butler where cleaning themselves off I decided to leave incase they came down my way.

I turn around and I'm about to tiptoe slowly away until I come face-to-face with the Hans. I nearly have a damed heart attack and I would have screamed if he hadn't covered my mouth with his hand. He only grins at me and drags me away to the entrance hall.

When we get their he lets me go and I scream. "What the hell?!"

"Calm down boy." He said calmly but his smile pissed me off.

"I won't be calm! How long where you standing their for?" I only get mad as shrugs.

"Don't know." He then put on a thinking pose. "I think I got there vhen you started to masturbate."

I look at him shocked at the fact I didn't see or hear him. My face heats up and I stare at the ground. "Oh that's right." Hans says suddenly causing me to look at him. "I forgot to show you vhere the dinning room is didn't I?"

I stare at him for a few moments wondering if I'll get in trouble for kicking him in the balls. But then I sigh and slowly nod my head. "Oh vell let me show you."

He then turns around and heads to a door on the lefthand side of the room I follow. Surprisingly it lead to another hallway however this one was shorter and in a 'T' shape. Dead ahead was two crimson coloured doors.

When we got to the little juncture of the T Hans pointed down the corridor and said. "That door down there leads to the kitchens." I looked over and seen a white door with a little view window I could smell some of the food that was being cooked.

I looked back to him as he opened the crimson doors.

Inside was a huge ass room cause it had a very high ceiling with a chandelier. Their where 2 other doors one was coloured pure white which I guessed lead to the kitchen. The other door was on the opposite side of the room but unlike the one we came in, it was coloured in a dark royal blue. I guessed that the door lead to another hallway to god knows where.

In the centure of the room was a long rectangular table with plates, forks and knifes set out. On the right side (our right) of the table where chairs with some chairs with pieces of paper on each of them.

And on the opposite side sat two chairs, one was further up near the head of the table was. I'm sure Charlotte sits at the head of the table. The other was a little further away from the head on its lonesome.

"Why do those chairs have paper on them?" I asked Hans.

"Ah. Those are the seating arrangements for everyone." He walked over to the closest chair and picked up a piece. "See this one says 'Tom' so that means that Tom sits here. Ain't that right Tom?" He asked looking past me.

I turned around and seen 'Tom' in the corner of the room sitting on the floor. He nodded at Hans and waved timidly at me, I waved back and looked at him curiously. He had white hair that really made him stand out in the room, his skin was quite tanned compared to mine. And he looked really small in comparison to me.

"You'll have to forgive him he's really shy around new people." Hans said, I only nodded looking at him. "Vell I'll go and collect everyone one else." He went to leave but he turned ad pointed at the lonesome chair. "That one is yours."

"Ok thanks." He nodded and left leaving somewhat alone with Tom for company.

I scratched my head and looked at Tom who was starring back at me blankly. I turned away from him and went my seat and waved him over. He looked hesitant in coming over but he slowly stood up and walked over to me and took a chair around with him.

I gave him a friendly smile as I looked down at him. The boy was really tiny his feet didn't even touch the ground he even had to hop up in order to get on the seat. He looked back at me with blood coloured eyes full of curiosity.

"Soooo." I began. "How long have you been working here?"

"3 years." He said in small child like voice it sounded like his voice hadn't broke yet. "I'm the one youngest here."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Wow. He doesn't look it. "Bad news for you."

"W-what?" Theirs a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm was just accepted to work here today and I'm only 15." I watch him too see his reaction.

He tilts his head to the side and looks me up and down. "You look more like a 18 year old."

I shrug. "Well you don't look 16 more like a little kid." He giggles and nods his head.

"Yeah I guess I do." Silence falls between us before he asks. "So what did you and the mistress do to seal the deal?"

I look at him he's not looking at me but the table. I decide to answer his question with a question. "Would you tell me what you did with her if I tell you?"

He doesn't look at me but he does bite his lip in thought before nodding. "Deal."

"Well she gave me a blow-job and I preformed cunnilingus on her in return."

He nodded. "Well for me it was difficult."

I frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He wiggled in his seat obviously uncomfortable about this. "Well there's 2 reasons." He then he took some breaths and said. "First: I'm kinda scared of women." I nodded sadly at him must be hard for him to work here. "And the second reason is:......... I like mares."

I frowned. "What?"

He then looked at me in shook. "I said: I like mares."

"What's a mare?"

"You don't know what a mare is?" I shook my head and his jaw dropped before he manged to force out. "A mare is a adult female horse."

My mind finally connected the dots. "Oh right so you like to have sex with-" I stopped and paled as I realised what he said and looked at him.

He was starring down at his hands. "I shouldn't have told you I'm sorry!" He then jumped off his chair and fled out dinning room ignoring my calls for him to return.

I slumped back into my seat annoyed and angry with myself. "Don't worry about it just let have his time alone." An unknown voice said causing me to look up.

Standing at the door leading to the kitchen was a tall woman who must have been the chef. Her red hair was wrapped in a hair net and she was a little sweaty looking from the heat in the kitchen. She was smiling warmly at me and she walked over.

"I-I didn't mean too...." I trailed off not really sure about what I was going to say.

She nodded in understanding at me. "I know dear don't worry we where all shocked too and it took awhile for us to adjust."

I hung my head. "Still..."

I heard the chef sigh. "Look it's ok you can find him later and apologise."

Nodding my head I looked up at her baby blue eyes. "Your right thanks miss?"

"Oh my goodness I haven't introduced myself have I?" I shook my head. "Well my names Amanda Hearty I'm the chef here."

"It's lovely to meet you I'm Andrew Murray I've only started today."

She nods. "I know that's why the mistress called us all here."

A short silence descended on us before I asked. "So how long have you worked here?"

Amanda thought for a moment before she said. "Well I'm 26 right now and I've been working here since I was 20?" Again she thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes that's right my birthday was last month, so yeah I've been working here for 6 years."

"Wow, erm happy late birthday?" I don't why I said but she smiles anyway.

"Thank you it was really great the mistress gave me a wonderful present."

Now I became more interested. "Really what did you get?"

"Herself." She chirps happily.

My mouth formed an 'O' I hadn't been expecting that. But seeing as the boss is sex obsessed, Hans is gay and that boy is into bestiality I guess I shouldn't be surprised that their could be a lesbian amongst these people. Or am I just jumping to conclusions?

Before I could say/ask anything else the dark royal blue door opened. We turned to see the mistress enter the room still wearing what she had earlier. (I don't know if she had panties or not) However this time her dark hair was undone from the bun letting it flow just past her shoulders.

Amanda bowed. "Good evening mistress."

"Hello madam." I say timidly.

Charlotte smiles at us both before taking a seat at the head of the table. "I trust you've been introduced to each other?"

We nod. "Yes me and Andrew spoke a bit." She paused and then added. "He's met Tom but......" She trailed off and I looked down at my hands.

"I see." The mistress said simply before adding. "No matter you can speak with him later and sort things out." I only nod at her words then asks. "So Amanda do you know exactly who's coming?"

"Yes Hans is going to collect Jerry and Mary, and Alice I'm sure you know is already on her way. Oh that's right Edward has come down with something, so he and the doctor won't be able to attend." She finishes.

"Um who's Mary, Jerry, Alice, Edward, and the doctor?" Obviously it's me who asks the question.

It's the mistress who answers me. "Mary and Jerry are another two people who also work here as maid and butler. Alice is my bodyguard." She and Amanda shared a giggle between them at the way she said it. "Edward is our gardener and the Doctor is self explanatory."

I nod my head surprised at how many people where here. "I've been meaning to ask this mistress but I don't know anything about being a servant is some one going to teach me?"

Charlotte nods her head. "Yes Hans will teach you tomorrow some of the basics." Don't quote me on this but the way she said it sounded like he would be teaching me more than that.

But I decided to ignore it and ask. "Ok um do you remember when I told you about my sister?" At her nod I continue. "Well I was wondering if I could use the phone so I could tell her."

"Of course you can but lets wait until after we've introduced you to everyone."

"Ok miss." She smiles and is about to say more when theirs the sound of footsteps and conversation coming from the crimson doors.

The doors open and Hans strolls in with 3 different people.

The first 2 I recognised easily as Mary and Jerry. They where the maid and butler that had sex hallway while I watched. It was kinda strange since they looked almost alike in appearance especially their eyes which where both light blue.

When Jerry looked at me he smiled which I returned. Mary on the other hand only scowled at me before giving a slight nod which I again returned.

The other person was a tall, intimidating looking woman who only looked at me with an expressionless face. She had dark hair cut real short and dull brown eyes. She only gave a slight nod of acknowledgement I just waved timidly at her.

"Now everyone please sit down and introduce yourselves and tell Andrew about yourself and your sexual interests." Charlotte called out and everyone said 'Yes mistress' before going to find their seats.

Hans and Alice both sat on Charlottes left and right. Amanda then sat down next to Hans, Jerry then sat next to her followed by Mary sitting next to Jerry only to bring her seat closer to him.

"Now Mary why don't you start and we'll work our way up from there." The mistress said leaning back in her chair.

The purple haired girl nodded her head causing her ponytailed hair to jump. "My names Mary Fay, I'm 19 years old and I like shagging my big brother." She paused and hugged Jerry-who was trying to look innocent-close then she looked at me for any reaction.

I didn't give any. I was really surprised but I kept within me deciding to deal with this another time.

She then continued. "I love my big brother with all my heart and no one is going to stop me from doing so." Then she was finished and most around the table clapped politely.

Then Jerry went to speak. "Well my names Jerry Fay I'm also 19 years of age. As Mary said we're brother and sister, twins to be exact, I'm the eldest by 3 and half minutes." He paused to let my brain absorb the information before he went on. "As for my sexual interests I love my sister......... And big breasts." He smiled innocently when Mary glared at him. (she has a flat chest)

Next it was Amanda. "Well we've already been introduced but I'll tell you my interests. I'm a lesbian and I'm proud of it however I will on occasion suck you off, tit wank, or simply wank you off. Just as long as you don't put your dick in my cunt then I'm fine." She smiled at me and I made a mental note of that.

Hans was next. "Vell I'm Hans obviously, und I'm gay. I like uniform sex and dealing with submissive men. However I vill fuck a voman but only in the ass. Vhich Mary can tell you about."

"Shut up Hans!" The mortified Mary shouted he only stuck his tongue out childishly at her. Everyone else-except Alice-had amused expressions.

"Now, now you too be nice." Charlotte said calming Mary down then she turned to Alice. "Alice your the only one left."

The woman nodded and looked at me. "My names Alice and I have a dick." She said it really bluntly and with a stoic expression. I only nodded at her slowly. "But despite that I still consider myself as female so refer to me as such." I nodded again and she went on. "I'm bisexual and I like submissive men and women, domination, uniform and crossdressers. I like to work out and I will be 28 in 2 weeks."

"Hmm guess I'll have to get her a gift." I think to myself.

I decide to open my mouth. "Well my name is Andrew and I've only started today. I have little to no sexual experience, I'm still a virgin." The others either nodded or clapped softly.

Charlotte then cleared her throat. "Well from today on Andrew will be staying with us treat him like one of the family."

"Yes madam" Everyone said together and I thanked them.

Then the mistress clapped her hands together. "Now Amanda, Hans." She called both stood up and looked at her waiting for orders. "Go and collect our food."

"Yes madam." Then both headed to the kitchens.

I sat there in silence not really sure about what to say to everyone but everyone, else seemed to have been in their own worlds. Sometime later Hans and Amanda returned with plates and dishes of food and set them down before leaving to get more.

When they where finished they sat back down and Charlotte said. "Dig in."

And we did.

An hour and   
a half  
later

After an hour and a half went by I returned to my room. The mistress said that she would send Hans with a phone. So here I was lying on my bed waiting for Hans, I looked at the clock on the desk next to my bed.

7:15pm.

"Hmm times flies." I thought laughing at myself.

I then decided to go over the people I've met here and what I knew about them. So there's Hans who's gay but he admitted that he would screw a woman but only if it's anal sex.

There's Amanda who's real nice but she's a lesbian but she did say I could have blow or tit job from her.

Then there's the twins. I won't lie I felt grossed out that they where brother and sister despite what they where doing together. But everyone one else seemed fine about it.

Jerry seemed to be the more open and nicer of the two. Mary seemed like she didn't trust or like me but when I think about it. I can't blame her seeing as their doing incest with each other.

Then there's Alice who's like a what shemale? Futanari? Transgender? I don't know what the proper term is.

And finally there's Tom and I really screwed my relations with him already. But hey I wasn't expecting to admit to being intrested in animals. Guess I'll have to see him tomorrow.

I hear a knock on my door and call out. "Come in!"

The door opens and Hans enters holding a phone in one hand. "I've brought you a phone."

I get up off the bed. "Thank you." And outstretch my hand. He places the phone in my hand then leans against the wall watching me type my house phone number.

As the phone rings I wonder to myself who'll pick it up. I hope it's not my brothers.

It's then I hear a voice on the other. "Hello?" It's my dad.

"Dad it's me-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Alright where are you?" He asked sounding bored.

I frown. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Tell me where you are so I can come and get you."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Did you really think me and your mother would fall for that trick." He puts a disbelieving tone. "I'll admit you almost got us but we know that you just hired that taxi to take you to a hotel. Now your stuck, can't get back and want me to come and get you." He sounded really smug right then and there like he figured out my 'fiendish master plan'.

You've got to be kidding me." I thought rubbing my head.

I decided to cut the bullshit and asked. "Where's Claire?"

He didn't answer straight away. "She's in her room."

"Would you put her on?"

"Why?" He asked really curious.

"Because I want to speak with her." I deadpanned.

For awhile I don't hear anything until another voice this one younger sounding calls through. "Hello?" It's Claire.

"Hey kid it's me."

"Andrew?" When I confirm this she goes. "What took you so long? I've been waiting ages for you to call?"

I chuckle nervously trying to piece my words carefully. "Well it took an hour to get here. And then I had a interesting....... Meeting with the mistress." I ignored Hans who coughed a few times to hide his laugh. "And I just had dinner right there."

"So how was your first day?"

I bit my lip as today's events came flooding back to me. "I really, really enjoyed today and look forwards to tomorrow." Hans continued coughing.

"That's great." Then she asked me the question that I somewhat was reluctant to answer. "So what did she say about me visiting?"

I sighed at her and told her. "Well she wants me to be settled in before coming to that. I'm sorry."

She didn't speak for a minute before I heard her reply. "It's ok I understand." She sounded upset and I didn't blame her who knows when we'll see each other again.

"Still I'm sorry but don't worry I'm sure I'll get used to this place real soon." Even though I sounded confident in my head I was thinking: "I hope."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be fine."

Then a calm came over us before I asked. "So what's been happening since I was gone?" I was intrested in hearing about what parents and brothers did.

"Nothing much. Joshua didn't notice that you where gone. Adam went out with his friends saying that you would be back. And mom and dad thought it was just a prank."

"Yeah dad said that they thought I was playing a trick on them, but I told him I was serious."

"He still doesn't believe you. He told me before giving me the phone that I was ask where you where. He thinks that you don't want to tell him because your too proud or something."

"Idiot." I mutter.

"Yeah he can be." We laugh together.

When we quiet down I reluctantly say. "Well I gotta go." I hear her whine on the other side and promise to call her tomorrow.

Before she goes she says. "I love big bro."

I smile. "I love you too little sis." Then we hang up.

I walk over to Hans and hand back the phone. "Thank you."

"Your velcome." He takes the phone and then throws it on my bed.

"What are yo-" I don't finish the sentence as he quickly attacks my mouth with his own. He pushes me against the wall and pins me there with his knee massaging my crotch causing me to groan into his mouth.

He stops kissing me and says. "I'm continuing from vhere ve left off, if I recall correctly my tongue was halfway down your throat." His voice is husky he must have been wanting to do this for awhile.

I can only nod my head at him obediently he only smirks before resuming the kiss. This time sending his tongue into my mouth. I move my own to meet his and it deepens the kiss. My tongue is really timid and scared his is more dominating, both of them wrestle each other but it's no surprise that his wins.

He pulls away from me and takes his knee away from my erect penis. "Get on your knees." I wipe away the saliva trailing down my chin and do as he says.

I'm starring at his crotch and I can see the bulge being made from his erection. He then tells me to pull down his trousers and boxers. I comply and with shaking hands I pull down his trousers then slowly with his boxers. I hear Hans hiss as the air hits his erect dick.

"Now boy." He says causing me to look up at him. "I know zhat you are a virgin und have never done zhis before. So I vill take zhis slowly." I notice that his accent is thicker with each word. "Taste it."

I look back to his large organ before moving my head close and flicking out my tongue. It's not the same as Charlottes pussy, it does have the salty taste but it's a bit different compared to her. I then lick from his balls to its head he shudders at the touch.

I decide to try the same tactic that Charlotte did to me.

I grab hold of his dick gently, enjoying the foreign feeling of it in my hand. I jerk it a few times before pulling the foreskin back over its head. I look up at Hans who's starring at me waiting patently for me to get ready.

Taking a breath I put the tip of the head inside my mouth and mimic what Chartlotte did me with her tongue. Hans moans in response and I pull away and look at him pleased.

"Who said zhat you could stop?" He growls breathing heavily.

I quickly take his cock back into my mouth sucking and licking the tip gently. I bob my head back and forwards slowly but each time I go forwards I go a little further taking a little more of him in. I feel him put a hand on my head patting and rubbing my hair.

"Very good boy, you caught me off guard with that tongue thing I'll admit." He says but I'm not listening I'm enjoying myself.

I try to see how far I can go. I pull back until I'm at the head before taking it back inside my mouth. I only get about halfway since he's that big and my gag reflex kicks in so I stop and let his penis out my mouth. I use my hand to jerk him while I catch my breath.

When I'm ready I take his cock again but this time knowing how far in can get start to bob my head at slow pace before speeding up. I'm honestly just repeating what Charlotte did to me a awhile ago and it's working so I'm happy with myself.

"Ja, ja that's wunderbar." Hans uses the hand that's on my head to push forwards further. I nearly panic but I calm down and try to let him guide me. I suck him off until I get to the point where I had to stop I look up at him with my eyes he stares back.

"You vill deep-throat me." And pushes my head forwards so that I am fully deep-throating him. I gag and squirm as he keeps me firmly planted there.

Before he lets me go.

I take my mouth off his cock and gasp for breath. But it's not over as he grabs my head and lines his penis up with my mouth.

"I'm going to skull fuck you." He says very calmy.

My eyes widen. "B-but-"

"Silence!" He shouts and I flinch I forget that right now he's the dominant one here, the top I'm bottom. "Open."

I open my mouth as wide as I can and he inserts his dick inside. I close my lips around it and he puts both his hands on my head and slowly moves his hips back fourth. His hands hold my head steady firmly. I feel his cock sliding in and out of my mouth it's feels different from bobbing my head back and fourth.

This goes on for awhile before Hans starts picking up the pace and thrusts his hips back and fourth faster. His breathing gets heavier and he keeps repeating 'Ja, ja, ja' All the while skull fucking me and giving me a sore jaw.

"You better swallow." He says suddenly.

I look at him in panic knowing that he's being dead serious. I want to tell him not to but it's too late as he thrusts a few more times and cries out cumming in my mouth. His hands are still keeping me there and I can't move I have no choice but to swallow him.

His sperm makes me sick but I swallow the salty sticky, stuff anyway.

He takes my head off his cock and let's me go I kneel over nearly vomiting. I breath heavily and look up at him, he's still standing but he looks down at his semi-erect dick then he looks back to me.

He notices my erection through my trousers and says. "Stand up, turn around, bend over slightly and put your hands on the vall."

I nod at him and do as he says. I hear him move behind I look over my shoulder and see him standing behind me. He presses his dick to my ass and I rub it against him, he wraps an arm around my chest and pulls me close. I stare at the wall but I feel his hot breath on my neck I know what he wants so I tilt my head to give him access. He chuckles and licks my neck before biting softly.

I moan and grind my rear-end against his naked crotch he only grunts still sucking on my neck. With his freehand he snakes it down my trousers and into my boxers gripping my erection roughly. He begins to jerk hard while still biting my neck and grinding against my ass. I wanted him to pull my trousers down and fuck me hard right there.

However fate had another idea.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Both of us froze then Hans stopped biting my neck and called out. "Who is it?!"

"It's me Mary!" The calls out. "The mistress wants to talk with Andrew!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Hans muttered letting me go and backing away slightly. He then sighs and calls out to her. "He'll be a minute!"

"I'll be waiting!"

I turn around fully to face him. Hans rubs his head and pulls up his trousers and boxers then he looks at me and points. "You've got cum on your chin."

"What?!" I shout bringing a hand to my chin and sure enough their is. "Ewww."

"Oh quit being a bitch it's only mine." I look at him like he's mad, he only shrugs before heading into my bathroom and coming back some toilet roll.

"Thanks." I said taking it and wiping my mouth and hands he takes it back to flush away. He then stares at me while I look at the ground embarrassed about what happened.

He then speaks. "Vell you best be off." I look at him and nod following him to my room door.

He opens the door to find a smug Mary standing their with an 'all knowing look' Hans ignores her and walks away sulking.

"Follow me." Mary says then heads in the opposite direction from him, I follow her quietly.

We walk in silence I wasn't really in the mood for talking and my mouth still kinda hurt. We continued walking down the hallway I looked at the pictures and remembered some from when Hans brought me through here.

It was then that hall ended save for a lone door that we stopped in front of with a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the handle.

Mary looked at me. "Well here we are, you go on ahead I'm gonna go and tease Hans." She then skipped away happliy.

I turned to the door and remembering about what Hans said about the sign I knocked twice. A few moments later I heard Charlotte call 'enter' and I did.

This was obviously her bedroom since the bed was large, their where many wardrobes and drawers lined across the wall.

Charlotte was sitting in a large comfy chair with her legs crossed over and wearing a dark red bathrobe that showed her legs and barely concealed her breasts.

I found my voice. "You called for me miss?"

She nodded. "Yes Andrew please sit."

I looked around but their was no other chair. "But there's no other chair mistress."

She smirked and pointed at the floor just in front of her. "Then I suggest you sit on the floor there."

I looked to where she pointed and I thought. "Wouldn't that give me a view of her...." My thoughts trailed off as I sat down where I was told looking up at her making sure my eyes where firmly on her face.

"Now." She began. "I've called you here to explain some of the finer points of the contract."

"I s-see madam."

She shook her head. "Charlotte."

I blinked before nodding slowly. "Ok C-Charlotte."

She grinned and uncrossed her legs but still keeping them closed.

"Now the first thing you need to know about the contract is that you can have sex with anyone in this building as long as they give their consent."

I nodded.

"Second: Before engaging in sex make sure you know where our condoms and lube are. They should be in every room in a drawer so make sure you check."

"So I could have sex anywhere in the mansion? Huh cool." I thought to myself nodding.

"Third: Don't be selfish make sure your partner is just as pleasured as you."

"Fourth: Their are occasions where I call everyone together so that we could have a orgy."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now fifth: You can watch others have sex but only with their consent."

My then remember Mary and Jerry earlier. "What happens if ya know you kinda turn a corner and their already doing it but they don't see you and you hide and still watch?"

Charlotte gave a cheeky smile. "As long as your not caught its fine."

"What happens if I get caught?"

"Then your theirs for an hour to do as they wish."

"Hmm note-to-self don't get caught." I thought thankful that Mary or Jerry never say me that time.

"And the final rule is: Don't be scared to ask for sex they will do the same for you in time." I nodded then she clapped her hands. "Excellent now let's talk about you being a Virgin here." Charlotte said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She giggled. "You still don't get it do you?" I gave her a blank look and she sighed. "Your a virgin in a place where sex is commonplace this cannot be." She wagged a finger at me.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

She smirked. "I'm going to give you a choice." She paused for effect before going on. "I will take away your virginity."

My eyes nearly fell out my skull. "W-what?"

"If you want me too I will take away your virginity."

I lthought for a moment before asking. "It doesn't need to be you?"

She shook her head. "It could be anyone except Amanda-obviously-but if you want I'll do it for you."

I just stared at her in shock before thinking it over. It didn't take me a long time to come to a conclusion. "Ok please take away my virginity."

She looked at me with a pervy grin before saying. "Get undressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hans got cocked-blocked now it's your turn. Fairs, fairs.
> 
> And thanks for the 'kudos' much appreciated XD
> 
> Next chapter: Andrews first time, He talks with Tom and learns more about the others. And of course Hans gets him.
> 
> Oh and one last thing please comment so I know if I'm doing good or bad since I can't tell.
> 
> Till next time.


	3. First Time & Tom

After hearing her order I quickly start to strip. Taking my clothes off and putting them on the floor. (she motioned that it was ok)

So here I am now standing in-front of Charlotte completely naked with a full erection. I don't even cover myself up but I do look down at the floor still feeling nerves about what I'm about to do.

"Come here." The mistress commands. I look up and walk towards her.

She doesn't say anything when I stop in front of her she only looks me up and down before asking. "Are you scared?"

I nod mutely.

"That's to be expected. But don't worry we'll take this slowly." At my nod she gives me an order. "Sit down on the floor."

I sit on the floor curious about what she wants me to do. At first I think that she wants me to preform cunnilingus on her again. But she doesn't and instead moves a slender foot towards my crotch. When it reaches it's target she starts to rub me softly with the sole of her foot. I shudder at the feeling and she smirks happily before bringing her other foot over to join in.

It's very strange to be wanked off by someone's feet rather than their hands but it's not unpleasant. Charlotte continues stroking me up and down in a very slow teasing way. I stare at her silently wishing that she would take her bathrobe off and order me to fuck her.

After what seemed like forever she let's me go before telling me to stand. I stand up straight still feeling a little weird about what happened. But that feeling goes away when she stands up in front of me and strips out of her bathrobe. Now we're both standing completely nude. I can't help myself as I look at her lithe body up and down taking in her appearance.

She points to the bed. "Lay on your back."

I nod then head over to the bed laying myself on its emerald green covers. I watch her stare at me for a few moments likes she's thinking of something. But she nods more to herself and heads over climbing on the bed. At first she straddles me at my waist before she turns around fully with her back to me.

She then moves to all fours and slowly backs up until her pussy is above my face, and her head is just above my cock. (she's slightly taller than me)

"You know what to do." Charlotte says after we're in position.

Letting a breath out I bring my face closer to her. She shudders as my breath comes into contact with her cunt. Not wasting anytime I quickly lick her.

"Good boy." She says and I feel her taking hold of my dick and pumping it slowly. After she strokes it a few times she takes it in to her mouth and begins to bobs her head slowly. It's really strange to be licking her out while she sucks me off but I enjoy new feelings.

We continue this for awhile just enjoying each others tastes. However I pull my head away and starting to be a bit more brave I decide to insert one of my fingers inside her. I start to pump my finger in and out of her before adding another finger. She gives a muffled affirmative moan and stops sucking me off for a few moments.

Charlotte strokes me gently before moving her hand down towards my balls. She starts to fondle them with her fingers while she licks my dick and takes it again into her mouth. The both of us keep doing this for awhile changing between our hands and mouths.

I'm busy licking her out when she stops and says. "Alright that's enough." I stop what I'm doing and watch her get off me and sits on the bed.

I sit myself up to face her and she smiles at me. "I'm going to be on top alright?"

"Yeah, okay." I lay back down and watch her straddle me again but this time she has her cunt hovering over my cock. And her large breasts are in front of me.

Charlotte looks down at me. "Are you ready?"

I nod. "Yeah I'm ready."

She nods back and then with one hand lines my cock up before she descends slowly on it. I gasp in surprise as I enter her womanhood. It's really warm and wet compared to her mouth and it feels so much better.

When I'm fully inside her she looks at me again and says. "I'm gonna start moving ok?"

I only nod at her and she smiles before bringing herself up and down slowly. Every time she rises and lowers herself I'm hit with a wave of pleasure and I hope she's feeling the same. I can hear her breaths become more ragged and husky as she begins to pick up the pace. Thinking that I'm not being much of help. I move my hands towards her breasts and take firm-but gentle-grip of them.

She slows herself down to comment. "Being a... bit... a-adventures are... we." Then she resumes riding me while I fondle her tits in circular motions. I don't need to see her face to know that she's smirking.

I move her breasts about in the palms of my hands feeling them thoroughly and playing with her nipples. I decide to try something else.

I move my head towards her breast and bite down gently on her nipple rolling it around with my teeth. Charlotte moans at my action and leans further forwards so that I don't have too. I lick her nipple and suck on it gently as she begins to work her hips faster and faster.

My body is becoming hot and sweaty and my mind is cloudy. I can feel the pleasure building within me, I need to warn Charlotte. "I'm gonna c-cum."

"Inside." Is all she says never slowing down.

I'm shocked at this and pull my face away from her breasts and ask. "Y-you.... sure?" I'm getting close.

She only gives a curt nod in response.

I don't think on it to long as I'm nearing my limit. After a few moments I feel my balls clench and I climax inside her calling out her name, Charlotte cums the same time as well. Then she falls on top of me with her chest covering my face and her sweaty body on mine.

I don't mind.

We both pant together and she lifts herself off my limp dick and rolls over beside me. I look over to her and she says. "You did well." She pauses to catch her breath. "Maybe next time you'll last longer."

I don't really know what to say to that so I nod. And I'm about to move off the bed to head back to my room. Thinking that she would want me to leave. (Although I would like to stay since I'm really tired.)

However Charlotte stops me, pulls me down, rolls me onto my side and she spoons me. "Stay." She commands hugging my back causing her breasts to be pressed against me making me shiver in a good way.

I only mange to say the words. "Yes mistress." Before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
In the  
Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up it's morning and I'm greeted by a feeling of warmth on my back. I'm still half-asleep and I don't really remember much about last night.

So turning over my face comes in contact with two large, warm, flesh-like, cushions. I'm still half-asleep my mind is still waking up, it's only when I look up and see the grinning face of my mistress that I remember everything. Last night comes back to me in a flash causing me back away from Charlotte in shock. Only to unfortunately fall of the bed.

"Ouch." I said quietly but the mistress heard me.

"You ok dear?"

"Yes." I said simply before remembering and adding. "Madam."

I hear her breath a sigh of relief. "That's good. Now get up." She orders and I climb to my feet but I don't look at her instead I look at my clothes laying on the floor. "Look at me." Charlotte says.

I turn my head to face her. She's still laying on her side with the covers off showing off her body in full sight her dark hair loosely covers her exposed tits. My body of course reacts, my face heats up and the blood rushes quickly to my dick.

She grins in triumph I mentally roll my eyes. "How did you find it?" She asks suddenly.

I blink then try to come up with an answer. "Well I found it great. But I'm honestly not really sure about how to describe it." I couldn't really put it into words but Charlotte seems to understand this.

"That's fair."

"Was I good?" I blurt out in a very stupid way.

The mistress chuckles before sighing to herself. "Honestly? Yes and I'm not being kind. It's just that it's been a long time since I've had a young virgin cock. I'm so happy that it was me who broke you in."

"Well that's good I'm glad I could make you happy madam." I say to her smiling at this moment we've both forgotten that we're both naked.

"Thank you." She says returning the smile before her face becomes serious. "But now to business." She then gets off the bed and stands infront of me.

"Huh?" Is all I could say.

"You start work today remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Um how may I serve you mistress?" It sounds really pathetic but I'm not really about what to say.

However when she chuckles I feel a bit at ease. "Well your first order of business is: Get dressed, head back to your room and take a shower. I'm sure someone has already placed your uniform on the bed."

I nod at her orders and I'm about to start getting dressed but she stops me with a hand raised. "After you've gotten dressed I want you to patch things up with Tom."

"Oh? I mean of course madam. Eh where will I find him?"

"When the driver brought you in did you notice the wooden building outside with hay?" When I nod she goes on. "That's the stables and Toms room."

"Thank you mistress." I then continue to get dressed and I'm about to leave before I add. "Ya know I.... didn't mean too..." I trail off but Charlotte nods.

"I know." She then sighs. "But remember we all have our own fetishes and desires that the so called normal world would frown upon." For a few moments she looks angry but not at me more like she's thinking about something else. She gives another sigh before adding. "Remember that Andrew."

"I will madam." Then after saying goodbye I leave her room.

As I'm walking down the hallway I begin to think about all the questions I want to ask. "Why does Charlotte live like this? What's her story? Am I bisexual?"

That thought makes me stop in mid-step. I mean I've always thought I'm straight yet last night I was spreading my legs for Hans.

...

...

...

I haven't got a clue.

So ignoring that question I head back to my room for a good shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sometime  
Later  
Andrews Room  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After showering and cleaning my body I quickly get dressed in my uniform which fits perfectly. There's no large mirror in my room so I use the bathrooms to make sure nothing is out of place. There's nothing really fancy about the uniform it's looks pretty much what a butler would wear.

For a few moments I look like Alfred from batman series.

Shaking my head I go over about meeting Tom and how I'm going to talk with him. I mean I'm not really grossed out about him being into animals, but I do find it weird. Letting out a sigh I head look myself over once again before heading out my room and into the great hall.

When I enter the hall I spot the twins downstairs chatting. They both stop when they see me walking down the stairs in my uniform.

Not really sure about what to say I gave a casual. "Good morning."

They don't say anything they just continue looking at me and the uniform. Then Jerry gives a cheery smile. "You look good, what do you think sis?"

I look at Mary whose looking at me with a board expression. "I think you look like a twit." I frown at her and she smirks before heading into the dinning room.

Jerry chuckles nervously. "Sorry about that she just..... Needs sometime to get to know you."

"It's fine." I find myself saying before sighing out my frustration. "So your the madams kids?" I ask wanting to understand why Charlottes kids are working in her own manor.

He only laughs. "No, no, no we're not her children by blood. We're adopted." He explains after calming down.

"Ah I see. Uh does she have any kids?"

"Well no." Jerry says and he seems a bit uncomfortable now.

I decide to change the subject. "Is Tom in the stables?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I've got too patch things up with him."

A look of understanding came on his face. "I see, so that's why he wasn't at dinner yesterday."

"Yeah." I said looking down at the ground. A short silence comes between us I don't really know what else to say.

He then clears his throat. "Well I see you later." He says. I nod and head towards the front door about to head outside but he calls out. "Oh I forgot to mention." I turn to face him fully and he explains. "After breakfast you've to come with me to the laundry room so I can show you what to do."

I frowned confused. "I thought Hans was showing me what to do today."

Jerry scratched his head. "Yeah. Mary told me about you two last night and he's still kinda... upset about that."

"Oh." Is all I say before it dawns on me about what he's talking about. "Oh!" I call out before walking away awkwardly without looking back at Jerry but I can hear him snigger to himself.

I head outside and after closing the door I head-on over to the small stables. When I'm standing outside the door I stop and begin to think about what I want to say to him.

I mean what do you say to a guy who likes to have sex with horses? Man this is gonna be weird. Letting out a breath I knock on the door.

No answer.

I knock a few more times and still nothing so I look around before heading inside. The room inside had three stalls on the left hand side from the front door. Where I'm sure the horses were being kept, infront of me was a dark wooden table with chairs. There was another on the opposite side of the room which mite have lead to Toms bedroom, and there where things that looked like saddles and other stuff used on horses laying around.

Thinking it was a good idea to check I went over until I heard something.

Or to be more specific: someone.

It sounded like they where moaning and I can take a good guess at what they were doing. So I decided to check anyway. So following the sounds I quietly headed over to the horse stalls and looked in each of them. The first two only had two horses in each of them but the third is where I found the source.

It was Tom who had his back to me and his shorts down to his ankles, he had his left hand on the wall and his other hand was being used to pleasure himself.

Oh and he was doing by looking at the backend of a mare, so he couldn't see me.

I stood there dumbstruck watching him from behind wanking himself off not making a sound. I didn't know what to do like should I make my presence known or what?

Also if he just decided to turn around and happen to see me then by Charlottes rules he can do anything to me for an hour.

So not wanting to take the chance I opend the stall little door. It let out an audible squeak which caught Toms attention. He at first jumped at the sound, stopped what he was doing, turned around slowly and found me standing there. 

He then stared at me and his face slowly turned bright red and he looked down at the floor taking letting his arms fall to his sides.

At first I looked him before scratching my head, letting out a breath and taking leap of faith I said. "Turn around." His head snaps up and he looks me in the eye to see if I'm serious. When he figures out that I am he slowly turns around without a sound.

I walk inside and stand right behind him with my chest pressing against his back. Because of his hight, his head only reached up to my chest. So I could somewhat lean over him, but I didn't and instead I moved my own hand towards where his erect dick was.

Tom shuddered as my hands came into contact with his skin and he jumped as soon as I took a grip on his cock. But he soon relaxed as I started to stroke him. He never looked at me while I did this instead his head was turned to where the mares pussy was.

I've never really seen a female horses cunt before and since I'm currently jerking off a 16 year old who looks like a child, I decided to take a look.

Not stopping what I'm doing I looked over to the mare rear. It wasn't to different from a woman's other than it looking bigger and.... is it 'winking' at me?

I was brought out of my daze when Tom shuffled away from me. Looking back at him, he was breathing heavily and his face seemed redder than before.

He pointed at my trousers. "Off." Is all he said.

My hands were already moving as my brain was still processing what he had said. It was only when I felt small lips kissing my erection that I realised what he was doing.

Tom was on his knees slowly trailing kisses on my member before taking the head into his mouth. He was taking me in his mouth really well, I thought it would be difficult because he had a small mouth. I didn't take time to think about it as I'm now moaning in pleasure.

He continues taking me inch by inch getting used to my size, before he starts bobbing his head. It feels like he's done this a few times. Tom uses his extra hand to fondle/play with my balls and cock, while his other hand is playing with his own. I run my hand through his white hair patting him on the head.

I don't really have anything else that I can do. He didn't seem to mind me doing it.

It's not long until I'm ready, so I tell him. "Tom.... I'm going to cum." He doesn't stop if anything he only increases his pace. I don't realise that I'm using my hand on his head to push him down further, I hear him gag a little but he seems to adjust quickly so I don't let it get to me.

After another push of his head I shoot my load inside his mouth Tom uses his hand to milk the rest out of me. I quickly gathered enough sense to pull my cock out his mouth, I was afraid he would choke on it and the cum.

That wasn't the case.

He opened his mouth and showed me it full of my sperm, then he closed his mouth and swallowed. Tom then opened his mouth again showing it to be cleared, even sticking his small tongue out to lick his lips in a seductive way.

I only looked at him bewildered.

He giggled at my expression and stood up. "Could you pass me the tissues please?" He asked pointing to a shelf on the wall.

I nodded and took them down and handed them over, after taking a few for myself. I cleaned myself and trousers (when he came it landed on my trousers) and pulled them up.

Tom wiped his mouth and penis and pulled up his shorts then he looked away from me. I did the same I wasn't really sure about why I had done this but I didn't regret.

The silence between us only grew and I couldn't bear it. "Tom." I started and when he looked at me I went on. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Tom sighed. "Look it's ok I get it." He looked down. "I know it's not normal."

Knowing I had to say something I went over and kneeled down in front of him. "Tom I'm not gonna lie. I wasn't really thrilled to learn that, but I don't mind it entirely."

He looked up at me but he didn't say anything he only looked into my eyes like he was searching my soul for the truth.

After sometime passed he nodded his head. "Ok I believe you."

"Good." Is all I said and then I stand up again and chuckling a little I decide to ask. "So, anything else I should know?" I meant it as a joke however...

"Sometimes I have sex with the mansions dog." He states bluntly.

"Eh you being serious?" I ask looking at him.

"I am." He deadpanned.

"Huh." Is all I say before asking. "So yeah ready for breakfast?"

He nods and says. "Yeah. Just wait outside I'm gonna say goodbye Clover, and make sure the others have everything they need."

I knew he was talking about the horse so nodded and headed outside to wait for him. While I waited I thought back to what I had just done. I didn't really think I should have done it but well I couldn't really think of anything to do.

It was then I notice a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up half-expecting to see Hans, however as my eyes went up I noticed that they weren't wearing a butler uniform. It was a man but he was wearing black muddy boots, dark green dungarees, with a light blue shirt and straw hat. He had light green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Howdy." He greeted happliy smiling brightly.

"Hello sir." I said not really sure about what to say.

"So your the new guy?" When I nod he stuck out a well-tanned hand. "My names Edward Blackwell I'm the gardener."

I gave him a pleasant handshake. "Andrew Murray new butler."

He grins. "Yeah I know, sorry about not appearing for dinner last night I came down with something."

"Yeah I heard about that you ok?"

"Of course just a small bug or something I'm fine now." He smiled again and then a mischievous look appeared in his eyes and he asked. "So whats your interests?"

I knew what he asking so I told him. "Well honestly I was a virgin until last night, so right now I'm willing for anything."

"Oh a virgin you say?" I nod and he asks. "Who did you give it too?"

"Charlotte."

"Ah of course hehe. Did you enjoy it?"

"Well it was my first so I can't really compare it with anything: But yes I did enjoy." He nods and says nothing more however I decide to ask. "So what are your interests?"

"Well I like having outdoor sex and anywhere is fine just as long as its outdoors. I don't mind having indoor sex but I would prefer it outside. Oh and I'm a hermaphrodite."

"R-Really?"

"Oh yes, would you like to see?" He asked giving a wink and before I could answer the stables door opened and Tom stepped out.

When he caught site of Edward he greeted him. "Morning Edward."

"Howdy Tom." He said lifting his hat. "Well lets go and get some breakfast." Edward said heading back towards the entrance. Me and Tom looked at each other before shrugging and following behind him.

We entered inside and made our way to where the dinning room was. Mary, Jerry and Alice are already there sitting in the same chairs as yesterday we greeted Alice who gave a polite nod.

I made small talk with both Tom and Edward. Amanda came out the kitchen to ask us what we wanted for breakfast, I only asked for toast along with Edward.

It wasn't long before Hans and Charlotte arrived. When she saw me and Tom she gave a look of approval before looking at Edward and asking. "Edward I heard you where unwell are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes madam I just caught something it's gone now."

"Well that's what you get for masturbating outdoors." She comments offhandedly.

"Oh you been watching me madam? I'm flattered." He batted his eyes at her and they continued to banter back and forth. Everyone else seemed to be talking amongst themselves or ignoring them, I'm sitting just surprised at how they speak to each other.

Amanda then comes out the kitchen and takes Charlottes and Hans orders before asking. "Where's the doctor?"

Everyone else shrugs not knowing however Edward answers sounding somewhat guilty. "It's my fault, cause I was ill yesterday she was up most of the night making sure I was ok."

"It's not your fault Edward." Charlotte told him but he didn't seem convinced. She looked at Hans. "Would you take her some breakfast later?"

"Ja I vould, but vhy don't ve ask Andrew if he vill take it later madam?"

All eyes in the room turned to me waiting for my response. "I could do it after I've done the laundry." I didn't think I could say no plus it was good idea on Hans part, since I could meet this person.

Charlotte nodded after thinking it through. "Very well, Andrew that could be your second task for today. Amanda prepare something for her later."

"Of course madam." Amanda said and she headed back into the kitchen.

While she was busy cooking everyone continued to chat to each other. Charlotte spoke with Hans and even Alice, Mary only spoke with Jerry (obviously) and I continued speaking with Tom and Edward.

It wasn't long until Amanda returned with our food on plates. She made routine runs between the table and kitchen until everyone had their breakfast in front of them.

When Amanda sat down we began eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Later  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was finished eating we thanked Amanda who smiled warmly in return. Charlotte and Alice left together first, Edward and Tom left together after saying goodbye to me. Mary was helping putting the dishes away, and Hans had disappeared.

Jerry came over to me. "Ready to go?"

"Lead on." I said he nodded and after saying goodbye to his sister we headed to the great hall. When we where back in the great hall we made our way over to the second door on the left and headed through.

The corridor was a simple long one with two doors. One was on the other end of the hallway and the other was on the righthand side.

Jerry headed towards the door on the right side and opened it. It lead to cobblestone stairs and walls that descended downwards, it looked quiet deep since I couldn't see the bottom. Overhead there where lightbulbs providing some light, but it was faint. Jerry didn't seem to mind and instead and began to make his way downwards with me following close behind.

We didn't speak to each other as we made our downwards although he did hum a little tune to himself. After reaching the bottom of the stairs we stopped in front of a door.

Jerry opened the door to reveal a long corridor with four doors in total. Two on the right, two on the left. The corridor was made of cobblestone and there wasn't any lightbulbs the only sources of light where from the candles on the walls.

"Welcome to the dungeons." He said turning to look at me.

"Why does a mansion have dungeons?" I asked it didn't seem like something Charlotte would have in her home. Then again....

"The mansion was built over a old castle. When they started construction the mistress asked the workers to preserve the dungeon."

"Why? I mean what would she need them for?"

"Well see those 2 doors on our right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's where we keep her 'special' toys." I raised a brow and he went on. "And the first door to our left here: That's where we all sometimes go for when she calls for an orgy."

"You have your orgies down here?"

"Sometimes we usually in the large bedroom or outside by the pool around the back, or sometimes even in the great hall or som-" I stopped him at this point.

"I-I get it. So what's the last door?"

"Ah the other door on the lefthand side of the corridor after the orgy room is the laundry room."

After I nodded at him we then we made our way over to where the laundry room was but before we entered I asked. "Why is the laundry room in the dungeons and not above?"

"The madam made a mistake when she was planning the constriction of the mansion. She could have changed it but couldn't bothered in the end."

"She didn't want to waste money?"

"Oh believe me she has a lot of money she just didn't want to stay with her parents any longer."

"Is she on bad tearms with them?" I know I'm being nosey but I wanted to know more about Charlotte.

"No, no, no she was growing up and wanted to have and live in her own home. She writes to them ever now and then and sometimes she takes us to vist them."

I thought about it before asking. "Where does she get the money from? Does she like work or something?"

"No, she owns some business's and does stock exchanges and invests her money. I'm honestly not the best person to ask about money I don't really understand all that stuff." He said waving his hands before opening the door and heading inside with me following.

The room was surprisingly clean and small with most of its space taken up by washing machines, clothes dryers and baskets with some dirty clothing. The cobblestone floor was replaced by white tiles and the walls had been painted white. A single light bulb hung on the ceiling with a shade on it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jerry asked me when I was inside.

"I've only wash my own clothes at home. I've never done anyone else's however I have never used a clothes dryer before, we never owned one." Which was true mom would always hang them outside to dry in the sun since it rarely rained.

"Well I can show you how to use it hell I'll even give you a hand."

"Thanks." I said then we both went work separating colours, putting the fabric softeners inside the machines. I talked with Jerry about my family and school life. He didn't really say a whole lot about his past other than that his birth parents are still alive.

It wasn't until we had turned the washing machines on that we heard the door open. Jerry was the first to look and when he did he said. "Oh shit." Then he rubbed his head with his hands.

I frowned at him then turned and when I saw who it was I repeated. "Oh shit."

"Now zhat's not very nice." Hans said chuckling and entering the room, closing the door behind him. "You both sound upset to see me."

I shared a look with Jerry.

Hans clapped his hands. "Vell then shall ve play?" He then made his way over to us.

(AN: I'm gonna stop this chapter here and stay tuned for an apology)


	4. Threesome & Yuki

Hans walked towards us with a large smile on his face which caused myself and Jerry to shiver. He chuckled at us both then placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other on Jerry's.

He looked at us both and asked. "So how are ve going to do zhis?"

Jerry was the first to speak. "Well... I'm going to leave, I'm sure my sister will be waiting for me." He then tried to make his way to the door.

However Hans stopped him. "Nice try but I'm afraid Mary is... busy right now." He gave an impish smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Vell after she was done helping Amanda with the dishes, the chief decided to have her."

I raised a brow and Jerrys eyes went wide. "Wait you mean..."

Hans nodded. "Ja, your sister is currently being used and abused by Amanda."

"I wish I was there." I said aloud before clamping a hand over my mouth when they both looked at me. I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Hans wagged a finger at me. "Now, now boy I'm sure ve could entertain you." He made his way over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

At first I resisted trying to push him back off, but he wasn't budging and instead kissed harder. So I caved in and opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore me. I tried to overpower his tongue with my own, but of course being the most experienced of us he wins. His lips moved into a smirk as he continued kissing me, his hand moved to rub my growing erection gently through my trousers.

When he pulled away I whined like a little bitch causing him to snigger as he turned to look at Jerry. Who was now a little red faced he looked like he was fighting a battle within. Hans headed over to him and pulled him into -what I thought to be- forceful kiss.

Jerry didn't seem to struggle against him, if anything he seemed to be a bit more accepting than me. I stood there watching both of them silently before I move my hand towards my dick and began to play with myself.

After awhile Hans stops kissing him and turns to me only to smile again at what I'm doing. "Now, now mr Murray lets not get too excited." He said then he beckoned. "Come here, now." His tone was a demanding one and I realised that Hans was turning into his dominant personality.

So I headed over to him like a obedient puppy. When I was standing in front of him he pushed myself and Jerry to our knees and whipped out his erect cock.

He pointed at it. "Suck it."

Jerry and I looked at each other wondering who was going to go first. I thought at first I would until Jerry moved first and took the tip into his mouth before moving further down on the shaft.

I watched him suck Hans off feeling a bit left out. However Hans growled out. "Go und suck his cock."

Looking down I could see the bulge in Jerry's trousers so I undid them, pulled out his cock, and licked at it. I seen him shiver but he didn't stop sucking. After toying around with him by licking around the tip and length I put it into my mouth.

It was a lot easier to take him into my mouth, not saying he was small it was just that the last time I did this, it was with Hans and he was skull fucking me.

I begin to bob my head back and forth at my own pace, enjoying the feeling of being more in control rather than being held in place. I sometimes stop sucking and begin to give him a handjob before moving back to the blowjob.

"Switch." I hear Hans say.

We stop what we're doing and change over so that I'm now sucking off Hans and Jerry's doing the same to me. I'm thankful that Hans allows me to suck at my pace rather than use his own hands. But thinking that eventually he will unless I decide to take him all in, I try deepthroating.

It's difficult since my gag reflex intervenes forcing me stop and let his cock out my mouth. And I'm somewhat distracted by Jerry's skilful mouth & tongue. But ignoring that I try again and again, failing each time however I'm  getting further than the last.

Although I like to think that I'm doing well, and I hate to admit it. But with sucking on Hans cock while Jerry does me it feels wonderful.

Not long after Hans pats my head trying to get my attention. I look up with my eyes not letting his dick out my mouth. His face is flushed and he's breathing heavier like when we where at my room last night.

He gestures for me to stop, so I do and look up at him all the while squirming as Jerry is still blowing me. "You can stop now Jerry." Hans says waiting for him to stop.

Jerry stops what he's doing to me and I feel his mouth leave my prick and he too looks up at Hans who's frowning in thought.

After sometime passes Hans nods his head and points at Jerry. "Take off your trousers and then get back on your knees." He then points to me. "You are to take off your trousers und get on your hands and knees in front of him."

Now despite what many may think: I'm not that stupid. I know what he's about to do and I want it.

Jerry and I are already taking our trousers and boxers off followed by Hans. Jerry gets back on his knees and I postion myself on all fours, with my head hovering over Jerrys cock and my ass up and on display.

Hans moves out of my field-of-view heading over to my rear. I turn my head to watch him kneel down behind me and fumble around his jacket pockets. He takes out a condom and lubricant when he looks up and sees my questioning look he says. "Amanda allowed me to borrow it."

I only nod and look away back to Jerry's crotch watching him slowly stroke his own cock to keep it hard.

A shiver runs up my spine as a cool liquid is poured on anus. "I'm going to stretch you out first." I hear Hans say.

I frown at his words. "What?"

"I'm going to stick mein fingers in your arse."

"That's gross."

"Oh don't vorry you'll only feel a slight discomfort." He said like he was talking to a baby.

Before I could retort I jumped when he started trailing a finger around my hole. He chuckled at me before he pushed his finger inside.

I groaned as it went further inside me, I was surprised that it didn't hurt me but I reasoned that it was only because of the lube. When he pulled his finger back and pushed it back in my cock twitched in response and when he wiggled his finger I moaned like a whore from the pleasure.

"Haha, you truly are a virgin cause you are tight." Hans said happily finger fucking me.

It wasn't long before he added a second finger to the first. This time there was a slight pain before it was gone and pushed both fingers as a far as they would go. There was moments of discomfort but they where soon replaced by a strange pleasure I like and enjoyed.

It was nothing like my night with Charlotte but it was stll pleasant. He continues moving his fingers back and forth before he takes them out and I know what he's about to do next.

Again I feel him pour some more lube onto my hole and then I feel it.

I feel him postion the tip just at my entrance he starts poking at it causing me to jump at the contact and for my arse to clench.

Hans chuckles. "Vith the lube it von't hurt much and it vill make it easier, but you'll still need to relax."

I let out a breath and try to relax myself as best as I could before telling. "I think I'm ready."

He doesn't say anything instead his hands open my ass cheeks and he starts to insert the head inside me. As it goes inside me my muscles clench on instinct. I feel him stop but he's making no move to take it out, he waits for me to adjust before continuing.

When his entire length is inside I moan. "My g-god."

The bastard only chuckles from behind me and pulls back slowly before pushing back just as slow. It's a strange feeling it stung a little but the pain was soon replaced with a much better feeling. It was much like when I had sex with Charlotte expect its coming from my ass than my dick.

Hans continues moving at this slow pace for a time until he senses that I'm ready and begins to move faster. With each thrust my cock twitches and each time he hits a certain place I'm hit with feelings of immense pleasure.

It was at this point someone grabbed my head turning me upwards. I looked and saw Jerry.

I had forgotten that he was here, he had an apologetic look on his face and he said. "Sorry about this but I can't hold back." He then forces my head onto his cock. I had enough time to open my mouth. I was about to start sucking however he hadn't let go of my head and instead he was now moving his hips while keeping my head in place.

So now I'm sandwiched between them, both my ends being pumped and I'm loving the attention. I let them do all the work while I enjoy the feelings of Hans thrusts and Jerry cock sliding inside my mouth.

It's not long before my body starts to heat up and I near my limit. I can't warn them but I really don't need to and I wonder if they are nearing their limit too.

I don't think about it too much as I finally cum.

My sperm hits the floor I become a bit weak in the knees. Not long after my ejaculation Jerry cums inside mouth, I gulp and swallow it down.

He releases my head and takes his now flaccid dick out of my mouth and he sits back away from me, sighing in satisfaction.

I let my upper body fall to the floor while Hans still humps away at my rear. I hear him chuckle. "Finished already? Haha, I vill be done soon." He then increased his speed and each time he would hit a certain spot sending waves of pleasure to my limp dick making it hard again.

For the third time that day I came followed shortly by Hans who only grunted. He pulled out of me and I let my ass fall to the ground and rolled onto my side and looked up at both of them.

I was too tired to move but I seen Hans walk over to Jerry with his used condom. He held it in front of him dangling it but Jerry understood the message and after taking it from him drank what's left.

Hans patted his head. "Good boy. Vell mr Murray you vhere a good fuck I look forwards to our future together." I didn't respond to him but he didn't seem to mind and made his way over to his trousers putting them back on.

At this point I was now sitting up watching him go. Before he left he stopped suddenly, then he started to check his pockets, before he found what he needed and turned back to me. He came over holding a folded piece of paper, he gave it to me.

I took it and opened it up: it was a map of the mansions basement, ground floor and second floor.

"Thank you." I said meaning it but he didn't respond. Looking up I noticed that he was still starring at me but he wasn't saying anything so I got annoyed and asked. "What is it?"

"You've got cum on your chin."

"What?!" I shouted and used my hand to check. But I found nothing it was only when I heard them both snigger did I realise that he had been joking. "Bastard." I called him not the most original thing but I couldn't really think of anything else.

Hans only laughed not offended in the slightest. "Ja, I guess I am." He then left us alone.

I rubbed my head and stood up. "How are you feeling?" Jerry asked handing me tissues to clean myself.

"My ass feels a bit sore but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I told him honestly surprised that Hans was somewhat gentle with me.

"Yeah he only took it easy on you cause it was your first time. Next well you mite not be able to walk for awhile."

I don't really know how to respond to that, so I don't and start wiping myself clean and put on my trousers. Jerry does the same and when we're finished we decide to head back up to the great hall.

While walking up I think about the doctor wondering who she is. I haven't had the chance to meet her until now and I don't know anything about her so I ask Jerry. "So what's the doctor like?"

"Well she's..." He pauses to gain his thoughts before continuing. "She's very polite and well mannered. She's has a little difficultly in interacting with people."

"Ok. So her turn ons?"

He laughs. "I best let her tell you that stuff you'll find that you have much in common."

I frown not understanding him but decide not to ask. When we arrive at the great hall we said goodbye to each other and he made his way upstairs, while I headed to the kitchen through the dinning room.

When I entered the kitchen I caught Amanda pulling up her panties up and putting her bra back on. She saw me but made no move to cover up and I made no move to look away.

"Could you help me with this?" She asked turning around showing the bra still undone.

I shrugged to myself. "Sure but wouldn't it be easier if Mary did so?" I'm not trying to be sexist or something but you know wouldn't a woman be better at this.

Amanda sniggered. "It's not difficult dear, it's a hook on bra you just have to hook it. Besides Mary still exhausted." Here she sighed. "No stamina that girl."

I looked around the trying to find Mary. It was then that I saw her completely nude, bent over a kitchen counter, with a-.... "Is... that a cucumber in her-"

"Yes it is."

Deciding to ignore it I said. "So just put it in the hooks and that will be all?" When she confirmed this I went over a tried to so. It took me a few tries to get it right, I either failed because I'm too stupid or her breasts are too big.

The perverted part of me wishes that it's the latter.

Anyway Amanda thanks me and after putting her clothes back on she points to a tray on a counter. "That's for the doctor do you know where your going?"

My hands went to my pockets trying to find the map that Hans gave to me earlier. "I think Hans gave me a map." I then found the map soon after and opened it up.

"That was good of him, and the infirmary is on the ground floor." I heard Amanda say and after finding the map marked GF, I looked around for the infirmary.

It wasn't difficult to find. It wasn't anywhere unfamiliar either, it was through the door that I explored yesterday when trying to find the dinning room. But I instead found Mary & Jerry and watched them.

"I know where I'm going now." I told Amanda and I took the tray.

"Ok have fun. Oh and if she's sleeping just wake her up, she may be tired but it's best that she eats." She said kindly before heading over to the dishes.

"I will." I told her before leavening and heading towards the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Infirmary  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I entered the infirmary I was surprised at how big it was. I mean there arn't that many people living here so they wouldn't really need much.

But they did on both sides of the room where beds in perfect file, with white sheets and white curtains hanging from the ceiling. At the back of the room was a figure in a white lab coat sitting at a desk with a turned off computer and their head down.

Knowing that it was the doctor I headed over. She was asleep and looked peaceful I decided to have a look at her. (And not in a creepy way!)

She had pale white skin, black hair that was tied back, their where glasses laying on the desk but weather they were for reading or seeing I couldn't tell. She wore dark trousers but her legs looked slim and she wasn't wearing shoes.

Placing the food tray onto the desk I tried waking her. At first nothing happened other than her mumbling in her sleep. After trying a few more times she gave a loud yawn before slowly waking up.

I had already taken a few steps back so I that I didn't scare her. She stretched and yawned and picked up her glasses and put them on. She looked around her desk until she saw the food and as if feeling a presence she turned around fully in her chair.

Her hazel eyes widened when she spotted me. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but no words would come out.

So I began the introductions. "Hello my name is Andrew Murray I'm the new butler."

It seemed that was enough to snap her out of her daze. "Konichiwa mr Murray, I'm Yuki the doctor of the mansion."

"No last name?" I asked not understanding.

She chuckled nervously. "No, no I do but... I'm Japanese and my last name is a little difficult for some to pronounce. So please call me Yuki or doctor."

I nodded in understanding it made sense I suppose.

An awkward silence developed between us. Yuki looked down at her hands thinking about something while I tried to think of something to say.

However I couldn't so I decided to leave. "Well I uh, best get going I've got some work to do." I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"Wait." I stopped and looked at her. "I have a request of you will you stay to hear it out?"

I blinked. "Well sure but shouldn't you eat something first?" I pointed to her breakfast.

She nodded. "I will but only if you stay to hear my request."

I sighed mentally. "Ok but you eat something first."

"Deal." She then started to eat her food while I took a seat on a bed watching her. Now I'm had a real good idea on what this request was seeing as I'm stuck in a sex filled mansion. However I kept those thoughts to a minimal cause, ya know what if it wasn't that she wanted and instead something else.

After she had finished eating she turned in her chair to look at me. When she had collected her thoughts she told her request. "Andrew I would like you to take my virginity."

My eyes widened. "Y-your stll a virgin here?!" I was confused hell I didn't believe her.

"Sorry let me rephrase that: I would like you to take my anal virginity." She clarified.

Ok to be honest I didn't mind, I would do it but I had to understand this more. "You're going to have to explain why."

She nodded then began her small story. "You see I started working here 2 months ago when the previous doctor quit for unknown reasons." I actually thought that was weird, anyone else who worked here would have thought that this place is heaven on earth.

Why would anyone leave?

I decided to put that thought away and instead listen to Yuki. "Now when I came here I was a virgin in all forms. I had never been kissed, had any sexual contact whatsoever well I rarely even touched myself." That surprised me but I said nothing instead I let her continue.

"Charlotte took my first kiss and technically my first time, but she never penetrated me so it doesn't entirely count." I only nodded slowly not really sure about what to say. "Anyway after that I started to adjust to life here meeting everyone and stuff like that. Now of course Charlotte explained to me that obviously losing my virginity was a priority."

I nodded at this remembering what Charlotte said to me last night.

"So after the first few days I picked Jerry to take my virginity and from then on I would sometimes have sex with the others. However I still hadn't lost my anal virginity, I would like to lose it and I was hoping that you would take it."

I scratched my head. "Ok but why 'me' exactly?"

"I was going to ask Jerry but I was being a bit picky. Edward I would have asked but I didn't want to have sex outdoors I rather do it indoors or better yet: in here." She did a sweep of her hand across the room. "I could've asked Alice but she scares me."

"What Tom and Hans? Especially Hans he would love this." It was true he did say that he preferred having anal sex with women.

Yuki nodded at this. "It's because of that I didn't ask him. I wanted someone who would be gentle."

"And Tom?"

"W-well I confess here and now that I had chosen him to take my anal virginity." She started to look uncomfortable for some reason.

When she didn't continue I asked. "Well why didn't you?"

She sighed. "There's two reasons. First: I admit guiltily that I was going to use his phobia of women to dominate him."

"Really?" Yuki nodded. "Right so what was the other reason?"

"Well it was partly guilt cause I didn't want to force him, however when I went to him he was... busy with one of the horses."

I understood what she meant by that. "So then you picked me because...?" I trailed off waiting to hear her response.

"Well Charlotte told us we were getting a new butler and Hans told me last night that you where a virgin. But he also said that you where heading to the mistress to have the talk and I'm assuming that she offered herself to you." I nod at her. "Well did you have anal or was it vaginal?"

"No. It never really crossed my mind to try it. To be honest I was too busy enjoying myself."

She giggled. "Well that's another reason that this is good since we both lose our anal virginity."

'I did earlier' I thought to mysel thinking this was some strange irony.

"So... What is your decision?"

I thought about it quickly. I didn't really have a problem with it, it seemed beneficial to us both and there didn't seem to be a down side.

So with that in mind I accepted. "Alright I'll do it."

She clapped her hands together. "Domoe, thank you very much shall we start now?" I nodded and we started to undress.

I took off my clothing and placed them on the bed and I watched Yuki take off her clothes while she left her glasses on. She had a very thin frame though she was a full head taller than I was. She was flat chested and she had a well trimmed pussy.

You could say she was almost doll like in appearance.

"You can place your clothes here." She said pointing to the chair that she had placed her clothes on. I moved my clothes and then stood infront of her awkwardly.

Both of us shifted uncomfortably I didn't know what say and she seemed to be gathering courage.

"Well." I began breaking the silence. "How are we going to do this?"

"We will do it on the bed." She then climbed on the bed and bent over exposing her rear. "There's condoms and lube in my top desk drawer."

I nodded and collected what I needed before climbing on the bed and sitting behind her. I sat looking at her ass wondering if I should just do what Hans did to me, so I asked. "Should I use my fingers first?"

"Yeah just coat them in the lube first it should make your penis entering me easier." She wiggled her ass in a teasing way.

So I used some of the lube on my index finger and middle finger. Then I slowly inserted my index finger first. Yuki jumped and I could feel the muscles of her ass tighten and squeeze my finger like it was taking a firm grip. I started to pump my finger back and fourth slowly. I couldn't see her face but I assumed she was happy if her panting and moaning said anything about it.

When I thought her ready I inserted my middle finger with the first. It felt a bit tighter with both fingers but Yuki sounded pleased with it so I didn't let it bother me. I moved them together stretching her anus out.

I hadn't really noticed it but my cock was already hard.

After awhile she told me to stop. "I think I'm ready."

"Ok." Was all I said before putting the condom on and squirting lube on her ass. I positioned myself behind her and lined my cock up against her hole probing it in a teasing way.

"Ready?" I asked to make sure.

Yuki nodded her head fervently and I slowly pushed in.

At first I was met with resistance since she clenched so I stopped to let her adjust. When that was over I pushed myself further in enjoying the tightness and warmth that wrapped around my cock. When I was fully inside her I stopped moving I was trying to gain some self-control.

I was about to cum simply from the feeling of her ass squeezing my dick.

When I thought I had enough control, I moved my hips back slowly before pushing back in. Soon the air around us was filled with the sounds of our moans and panting breaths.

My mind was that hazy that I didn't realise that I was doing most of the work for a change. I continued going slowly moving back and forth.

But I was still going at a slow pace.

So I asked. "You want me to speed up?"

She looked over her shoulder at me her face flushed and tongue sticking out. She looked completely sexy. "Y-yes."

I nodded and increased my pace pulling back and smacking back into her. The pleasure seemed to increase as went faster grunting and moaning with Yuki. Without stopping I layed on her back and moved my hands to her nipples and began to play with them.

"N-no don't-" She tried but was cut off when I pinched and pulled her nipples before teasing them with my fingers, and I was still humping away at her ass.

But nothing can last forever as I was reaching my limit. "Yuki... I'm nearly... ready to cum."

At first Yuki said nothing I wasn't sure if she heard or not however she said. "My face."

I didn't understand. "What?"

She said it again this time louder. "I want... You to cum on my face!"

Finally getting it I pulled out of her now gaping ass and took of the condom while still stroking my cock. Yuki flipped herself over and it was then I noticed that she had a hand playing with her cunt.

I straddled her at her chest and began masturbating furiously. I clenched my teeth as my cum shot out and landed on her glasses and mouth. I was still on her when she came, I felt her body shudder and I looked at her cum covered face while she was in ecstasy.

When Yuki calmed down I got off and laid down beside her.

We didn't say anything at first just laying there breathing heavily together. Until I asked. "Did out like it?"

She chuckled. "It was certainly... different but pleasant."

I smiled more about feeling proud at myself for some silly reason. After our little break we went about cleaning ourselves up.

After finishing getting dressed we stood there looking at each other a little awkwardly. I wasn't really sure about about what I should say to Yuki and she looked lost in thought.

Thinking that it was best I leave, I told her. "Well I best be going I've got some things to do." Which I had to find out since I didn't know what I was supposed to do after doing the laundry with Jerry.

"Of course thank you for your time and your 'help' Andrew." She smiled.

I made my way over to the food tray however the doctor stopped me. "I'll take that back."

"You sure? Cause I don't mind doing it."

"Yes don't worry, you just go and find Jerry or Hans prehaps they will have something for you to do." She said.

After nodding and saying our goodbyes I left and made my way to the great hall. However as I left I saw someone standing a little away from the infirmary door.

It was Charlotte.

She was watching walking towards her with a large grin on her face. I decided to greet her. "Good morning madam."

"Good morning Andrew." She came towards me. "I was coming to congratulate you."

I frowned. "On what?"

"Tom of course and I guess now on taking the initiative."

"Not really the doctor asked me too and I was curious about it." A thought crossed my mind. "Where we loud?" I didn't think we were and I thought everyone else was somewhere else.

The mistress shook her head. "No. I was watching you both." I blushed and she laughed at my expression.

"Wait you watched us?" At her nod I added. "So does that mean I can use you for the hour."

"Ha, cheeky boy." I shrugged. "No it doesn't remember the rule only applies if you 'catch' me in the act. Admitting it afterwards doesn't count."

I nodded at her thinking to myself. 'Worth a try.'

"Now I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for fixing things between you and Tom." Charlotte said out of nowhere.

"Oh it was nothing mistress." I said telling the truth. But I did think I could've done more.

"How do you feel about his... tastes?" I had expected this question.

"Well madam, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea but I could live with it." I wasn't entirely happy with it but I did have my first gay experience earlier and many would think that three guys fucking would be a taboo thing. So more or less I'm quiet fine with Toms preferences.

There was a short pause. "Would you fuck a horse?"

I let the surprise show on my face. "No! Never!"

"What if I ordered you too?" The mistress looked at me waiting for my reaction/response.

But my brain had turned itself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess if you understand the last part. Then you know what the next chapter is going to contain.
> 
> Now some news: I've had other ideas for story's and they will be put up on this site in the near future.
> 
> They will be completely unrelated with their own plots and universes from this story.
> 
> Also I'm gonna take a short break from Bizzare Mansion while I put those story's up then come back to this.
> 
> Thank you for reading see ya next time and comment.
> 
> Ps. Next chapter will be 3rd person perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So yeah that's chapter 1 tell me how good/bad/shit I did.
> 
> Also I would like to point out that: Andrew is a naive little dipshit, he's not some sort of sex god or anything he's just a total tube.
> 
> I know that the sex scene wasn't great but I plan to improve those in the future.
> 
> Oh and on the off chance that this story will be deleted (which I think will happen since fucking freedom of expression is a lie) then don't worry but I'm putting it up on another website called Archive of our own.
> 
> Under the name: Stangest_Writer_Ever (you mite need to add the under dashes)
> 
> Next chapter: Andrew meets and greets the servants. Learns more about the contract, has to deal with Hans. And phones home to tell his little sister about her visiting.
> 
> Don't forget if you have a scene you want then just say in a review along with what you think.
> 
> So review!
> 
> And thank you.


End file.
